Multi-layered wedding cakes are often elaborately decorated, can weigh up to 200 pounds and, when of circular shape, may have a bottom layer of such great diameter as to make decoration of the multi-layers difficult. It is desirable to provide an inexpensive, yet effective apparatus that supports the cake and is easily manipulable by the cake-decorator for rotation of the cake relative to the decorator and for elevation or lowering of the cake relative to the decorator. Such a cake-supporting apparatus would thereby provide the decorator with easy access to all sections of the cake during the cake-decorating process. It is also desirable to provide the cake-supporting apparatus upon a movable dolly for selective location of the apparatus with the decorated cake thereon.
The instant invention provides a wheeled and handled dolly upon which is mounted a table or platform for supporting thereon the cake to be decorated. The dolly is also provided with means readily accessible to the cake-decorator for permitting him to selectively rotate the cake-supporting table and to selectively raise or lower the table. The two selective movements are independent of each other, while using some common elements. The cake-decorator even when located at one position, is provided ready access to all surfaces of the cake through the selective movements referred to.
The invention disclosed herein will be more clearly understood by reference to the drawings accompanying this written disclosure of the invention.